Never too late
by MiaJewel
Summary: Verzweifelt versucht Sam etwas zu berichtigen, während er sich Gedanken um die Zukunft und um seinen Bruder macht.


**Never Too Late**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Satzbau und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Songfic. **

**Spoiler: Staffel 2 und 3 / noch vor Ghostfacers **

**Artist: Three Days Grace**

**Song: Never too late**

**

* * *

**

Es schien das tausendste Buch zu sein, das ich über Verträge mit dem Teufel, über Höllenhunde, den Limbus und die Hölle selbst wälzte. Meine Kopfschmerzen würden mich noch umbringen, aber ich konnte mich nicht davon lösen. Irgendeine Möglichkeit mussten wir finden – musste ich finden. Ich hatte es Dean versprochen.

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_

Kurz erlaubte ich meinen Gedanken zurück zu Jessica zu wandern. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein", das hatte ich zu ihr gesagt. Und dann ging ich und konnte sie nicht retten. Ich konnte sie ja nicht einmal beschützen. Die einzige normale Konstante in meinem Leben war von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr vorhanden. Meine scheinbar so normale Welt existierte nicht mehr. Und jetzt war ich drauf und dran, Dean ebenfalls zu verlieren. Meinen großen Bruder … meinen Fixpunkt in diesem kranken Leben.

_And if I don't belong_  
_Who would have guessed it_  
_I will not leave alone_  
_Everything that I own_

Er war das letzte, was noch geblieben war. Mom, Dad und Jess – sie waren tot und würden nie wieder kommen. Und wir hatten nichts mehr von ihnen außer Erinnerungen. Nur Dean und ich waren noch übrig. Unzählige Male hatte er mir das Leben gerettet, hatte sein Leben für meines gegeben. Und ich saß hier, und fand keine Möglichkeit, es nur einmal richtig zu machen.

_To make you feel like it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Nicht einmal meine Worte brachten etwas. Es war, als hätte Dean unsichtbare Wände um sich herum aufgezogen, die so hoch und dick waren, dass niemand sie durchdringen konnte.

Nicht einmal ich, obwohl ich ihn kannte. Herrgott - es durfte einfach noch nicht zu spät sein, um eine Lösung zu finden!

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_

Wie konnte er aufgegeben haben? War er dieses Lebens wirklich so müde, wie er damals sagte? Warum glaubte er mir nicht ein einziges Mal? Oder redete mit mir? Ich wusste, er hasste diese emotionalen Momente – weil er nicht so stark war, wie er immer tat. Aber das war mir vollkommen egal – es war Dean. Mein großer Bruder. Ganz gleich, was er tat, ich würde immer zu ihm aufsehen. Und ich bewunderte ihn für den Mut, den er aufgebracht hatte, diesen Deal zu schließen, mochte er noch so oft sagen, dass es Selbstsucht war. Darin war er immer schon gut gewesen … die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, wenn er es gar nicht verbockt hatte.

_Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_

Unser ganzes Leben lang hatten wir gekämpft um am Leben zu bleiben … und wir waren gut gewesen, ein gutes Team. Aufeinander eingespielt und mit blindem Vertrauen. Manchmal war es wirklich knapp gewesen … aber Rücken an Rücken mit Dean fühlte ich mich sicher.

Gähnend blätterte ich die Seite um und las mit immer trägeren Lidschlägen weiter.

_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Irgendwo auf dieser verdammten Welt würde ich eine Lösung finden, schwor ich mir selbst und rieb über meine brennenden Augen.

„Sam?"

_No one will ever see_  
_This side reflected_  
_And if there's something wrong_  
_Who would have guessed it_

Überrascht hob ich den Kopf, mein Blick streifte die Uhr, dann Deans Gesicht. Es war mitten in der Nacht und bis eben hatte er noch völlig ruhig geschlafen. Jetzt blinkerte er mit verstrubbelten Haaren und völlig zerknautscht unter seiner Bettdecke hervor in meine Richtung. Ich wettete, dass niemand diesen Dean kannte, der dort lag.

Ein warmes Gefühl tauchte in mir auf. Früher war es anders herum gewesen … verdrehte Welt …

„Hi", erwiderte ich in Ermangelung einer anderen Antwort. Dean brauchte nicht fragen, was ich tat.

_And I have left alone_  
_Everything that I own_  
_To make you feel like_  
_It's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass ich alles geben würde für diesen Mistkerl. Dafür, ihn morgens wecken zu können und mich anmaulen zu lassen, zu welchen unchristlichen Zeiten ich gute Laune verbreitete. Dafür, das er blöde Sprüche in den unpassendsten Situationen klopfte. Weil er mein Bruder war und mich nie im Stich gelassen hatte, gleich, welchen Mist ich gemacht hatte. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren. Schon gar nicht mit dem Wissen, dass er sein Leben für mich geopfert hatte.

_The world we knew_  
_Won't come back_  
_The time we've lost_  
_Can't get back_  
_The life we had_  
_Won't be ours again_

Unsere Familie war tot und sie würden alle nicht wiederkommen. Die Zeit in Stanford würde nicht zurückkehren, ich konnte sie nicht zurückdrehen und die zwei Jahre noch einmal leben, um den Fehler wieder gut zu machen, auch Dean aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen zu haben. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass ich etwas anderes gewollt hatte. Er war wütend gewesen, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte er einfach seine Ersparnisse geplündert und mir gegeben, als ich gegangen war.

Wie hatte ich es ihm gedankt? Indem ich ihn zwei Jahre lang anschwieg und mich dann mit ihm prügelte, als er wieder auftauchte.

„Sam?" die wiederholte Frage ließ mich verlegen grinsend zur Seite blicken, aber Dean ignorierte es. Er fragte nicht nach, sondern schob die Decke beiseite und stand auf.

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_

Was auch immer ich mir vorgestellt hatte … ein normaler Job, zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen und einen festen Wohnsitz zu haben … es rückte in so weite Ferne. Der einzige Wunsch, den ich noch hatte, war der, Dean retten zu können. Nicht alleine in dieser Welt zurückzubleiben, in der zu viele Dämonen lauerten.

Zwei Jahre hatte ich es geschafft mit Jessica ohne all das Vergangene zu leben und es hatte immer etwas gefehlt …

Ohne Dean wäre ich Jessica vermutlich längst gefolgt. Nicht durch Selbstmord – aber ich hätte mich wohl einfach bei einem Job töten lassen. Wie immer hatte er mich aufgefangen, war da gewesen und ich dankte ihm das nicht einmal. Hatte ich jemals Danke gesagt, dafür, dass ich mein Leben gestalten durfte, wie ich wollte, weil er es auf sich nahm, Dads Ansprüchen zu genügen?

Mein schiefes Grinsen schwand. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder auf das Buch, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie mitgenommen ich war, wie nahe am Wasser ich gerade baute.

"Sammy?", wiederholte Dean, denn obwohl ich keine weitere Regung von mir gegeben hatte, merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte keine Gedanken lesen, er ahnte nicht einmal, was los war – er kannte mich einfach nur. Aber ich konnte nicht antworten, meine Zunge schien sich verknotet zu haben, während ich aufblickte.

_Even if I say_  
_It'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say_  
_You want to end your life_

Deans Blick war müde, abgekämpft, sorgenvoll. Ich registrierte die Bewegung kaum, als er den Arm an mir vorbei streckte und das Buch zuklappte und eine schiere Ewigkeit auf seine Hand starrte, die an Ort und Stelle verharrte. Er war am Ende. Und es tat so verdammt weh, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass mein eigenes Leben der Grund dafür war.

_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

Er wirkte auf einmal verletzlich. Als hätte er die Mauern in seinem Bett liegen lassen als er aufgestanden war. Vielleicht waren sie ihm auch einfach zu schwer geworden. Diesmal war ich es, der für uns beide kämpfen musste.

„Geh schlafen, Sammy", meinte Dean leise und ich konnte beim Aufstehen sehen, wie er seine Zehen bewegte, weil er minutenlang auf dem eiskalten Boden vor mir gestanden hatte.

Das durfte einfach nicht das Ende sein!

_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht und ich stieß Dean sacht mit der Schulter gegen die seine. „Du auch", meinte ich schließlich leise und wartete, bis er sich zu mir umdrehte, kurz innehielt, als wollte er noch etwas sagen und dann zurück unter seine zerwühlte Decke kroch.

_It's not too late_

Es würde einen Weg geben. Es war nicht zu spät. Als ich das Licht ausgeknipst hatte, brauchte ich einen Moment, bis sich meine Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnten. Dean lag zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo in den Laken. Eine völlig untypische Schlafposition für ihn.

Jetzt war ich es, der minutenlang einfach nur dastand. Deans Atem wurde ruhiger, ich ließ mich auf die Bettkante sinken und zog die Decke höher über seine Schultern.

„Vertrau mir, Dean. Ich hol dich da raus. Ich versprech's dir", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar und Dean antwortete ein wirres Gemurmel, das ich nicht verstehen konnte.

Aus einem reinen Impuls heraus fuhr ich über seine kurzen Haare, als ich aufstand. Die Geste hatte mich früher beruhigt und jetzt war es Dean, der Schutz brauchte.

_It's never too late_

Es gab immer eine Chance.


End file.
